All In the Family: Moments in Time
by Wolf Stevens
Summary: Follow up to All In the Family. Better description inside. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Follow along and ye shall see The tales of Elsa, Anna and Trinity See how they love, see how they grow What trials await them ye will know

A/N: I am working on a compilation of what my poem just said, following after the events of All In the Family. If you liked that story I'm sure you will like this. First chapter up as soon as I get my computer on the internet! 


	2. Concerns

**A/N: This scene takes place when Trinity is still a teenager and is a conversation between her and her father Edward. To get more of a backstory to this, please read All In The Family, my other story. Enjoy and please give reviews if you like it. Any ideas are welcomed for future stories. **

"I don't understand!" young Trinity growled out to her father during one of their practice sessions in the private gardens.

"What do you not understand Trina?" King Edward calmly asked his fifteen year old daughter.

"Why must we hide our magic if it is a gift?"

Edward sighed as he took a seat on a bench under one of the oak trees and patted the area next to him. Trinity sat down and looked expectantly at her father. "Sweetheart, most people out in the world don't view our magic as a gift, they see it as a curse. There are those in the churches that would view us as demons for what we do."

A confused look appeared on her face. "But father, how could we be demons? We do so much to help people."

"It is an irrational thought some have. They fear anyone who is different from themselves." Trinity looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back up at her father with a determined look.

"When I'm queen, I'll do my best to prove to those people that we are not to be feared, that we are humans just like they are, we just happen to also have gifts."

"I hope you can," Edward said, hugging his daughter. "I really hope you can."


	3. The Engagement

**A/N: This story is inspired by the song Eyes Open by Taylor Swift.**

_Everybody's waiting, everybody's watching, even when you're sleeping, keep your eyes open_

It was the first ball that Queen Trinity was holding since she returned to Weselton and had the coronation. She originally wasn't going to, considering that it was only a few months since she did come back, but her council wouldn't take no, and neither would her cousins Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle.

_The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children playing soldiers, just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

So here she was, dressed elegantly, pacing in her study and worrying. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday. It was bringing her pain mentally because she was worried about the well-being of her kingdom, and it was also the first royal birthday she was celebrating without her father. Sure, her peasant life allowed her to celebrate if she wanted, but she always busied herself to keep the lonelieness at bay.

Now, she had the eyes of many dignitaries to watch her, perhaps ask for her hand, all without asking for his permission.

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score_

There was only one hand that had asked before Edward died, but he was no longer a prince. _Unless I reinstate that_, Trinity thought, a small smile forming on her lips. Her mind flashed back to when she and Hans had been teenagers, they had been nearly inseperatable, running around the castle, exploring the grounds. Hans would randomly steel kisses from her. Once she was eighteen the kisses were longer, more passionate, but she would cut them off before they led to too much. She touched her lips tenderly from the memory.

Since Elsa had turned Hans over to her and Trinity made him her personal servant, he tried to redeem himself every moment of every day. They shared a few secret kisses and a few heated moments, but nothing that she let go into more.

_Keep your eyes open  
Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, keep your eyes open_

She slowly left her study and walked down to the busy ballroom. She wanted to reinstate Hans as a prince again, but a lot of people that were of other important kingdoms had been in Arendelle when he committed his biggest mistake. Still, both Anna and Elsa forgave him because of his love for Trinity.

She set her turbulent mind at ease by promising to reinstate him as Prince of Weselton since his own family in the Southern Isles disowned him. She would deal with whatever fallout there would be when it came.

"Queen Trinity of Weselton," her herald called as she entered the ballroom. She stood tall, eyeing everyone as they bowed to her. She smiled softly and nodded to the crowd. Close to her throne she easily spotted Elsa in one of her ice dresses talking with Hans and Anna. Kristoff, she saw, was on his way back to his wife and sister-in-law with drinks.

Before she could join her family she was approached by a dignitary from France who wished her a happy birthday and asked for the first dance. She wanted to say no, but didn't want to be rude so she accepted.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar, they never thought you'd make it this far  
But turn around, oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown and nobody comes to save you now_

She went around the ballroom with several others, casual talk of birthday wishes and of how they found her to be absolutely beautiful. She accepted the compliments with practiced ease. After about a dozen dances she finally made her way over to Elsa. Kristoff had whisked Anna out to the floor to dance and Hans was nowhere in sight.

"Happy birthday your majesty," Elsa greeted with a smirk.

"Please, you know how I hate formalities between us," she laughed in reply.

"I know." Elsa handed Trinity a flute of champagne. "It's a great turn out."

"That it is," Trinity agreed, eyes scanning the crowd.

"You looked very graceful out there dancing," Elsa complimented."

"Thank you. I guess I haven't forgotten my lessons at all."

_But you've got something they don't, yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

"You look beautiful tonight," Elsa said after a beat.

"Thank you. So do you."

"This night is about you though. It's your birthday." Trinity sighed at Elsa's words. Before she could respond another dignitary asked for a dance. Trinity handed her empty flute to Elsa and with a smile she went back to dancing.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, keep your eyes open_

As she passed from dignitary to dignitary there was a growing talk of trying to have her court someone, anyone who was young, available, and from royalty. She was trying to keep calm and answer all questions about possible suitors with the mention that she'd think about it. As she was twirled away from one possible suitor she landed into the arms of someone who felt _right._

_Keep your feet ready, heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked, the night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open_

Trinity looked up and a smile played on her lips as she stared into the warm, loving green eyes of Hans. His smile was close to rivaling hers.

"Happy birthday, love," he said, twirling her around the floor.

"It is now, she replied. She took in the maroon coat and grey pants. They were sharply ironed and he looked great in them to her. "We are going to have to change your attire soon," she commented. He looked down quickly, then back into her blue eyes.

"What's wrong with it now?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm reinstating you as a prince," she informed.

"Well if that's the case, then," he twirled her around before dipping her down, "you don't mind me asking you a question."

"Like what?" she asked, coming back up and he pulled her close, touching his forehead to hers.

"Marry me?" Her eyes widened and her smile grew. Her heart beat rapidly and her chest tightened from elation, but she kept her queenly composure.

"Yes," she replied.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your eyes open_

The happy couple twirled over to the throne where Elsa stood. As they broke the dancing embrace they kept their hands intertwined. Trinity looked at Elsa, unable to hide her grin, and saw a knowing smile on Elsa.

"You knew, didn't you?" Trinity asked her.

"Knew what?" Elsa innocently asked.

"He was going to propose." Elsa looked at them, Trinity's questioning gaze at her and Hans's gaze locked on Trinity.

"You two were meant for each other," Elsa said. "And I approve, as does Anna."

Trinity broke her hold with Hans and hugged Elsa. "Thank you."


	4. Confrontation

**A/N: If you are reading this, thank you very much. I am going to try to keep on a 2 chapter update on the weekends if at all possible. I also did a little editing to All In The Family, so the end flows with this follow up. So without further ado, here you go. **

**Disclaimer: Really? I do have to post this? Or are we all smart enough to know better? This is the last disclaimer I shall give. I DON'T OWN FROZEN!**

Trinity sat on her throne, listening to people all day come to her, either praising her, thanking her, asking for a visit, gifting her, or asking for a blessing. She didn't mind it all, really. She loved her people and often times would be seen working some field or helping with some farm work. This specific day, though, she just felt _off._ She soon found out why, for during the last part of the day there was a visitor.

"Announcing King Roland of the Southern Isles," the herald stated as he led the king in.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Trinity asked curtly.

"Your Majesty, I wish for you to open your trades with the Southern Isles again, and convince Arendelle to do the same," he said in a demanding voice.

"I cannot speak for Arendelle but they are still somewhat hesitant about anyone or anything from the Southern Isles after Hans' stunt," Trinity bluntly stated, not elaborating that Hans had set them straight on how most of his brothers' behaviors were. "As am I."

"That was four years ago!" Roland exclaimed. "We already took care of that _problem_. I demand for everyone to reconsider."

"You don't _demand_ anything," Trinity coldly corrected, standing up. "Weselton was only part of your lands and control while that traitor Tobias was here. _I _am the Queen and you are on _my_ lands. It is _I_ who will demand _respect from you."_ She took a moment to compose herself before her temper got the best of her. "I broke trades with you, Roland, mainly because of the fact that you backed Tobias when he tried to steal my throne. You never sent an investigational scouting to confirm my death."

"How do you know I didn't?" he smirked.

"I told her," Hans said, stepping out of the side shadows to be at Trinity's side. "I told her how I wanted to come see for myself but you forbid it, you forbid anyone going to Weselton for two months." Roland's smirk turned into a glare.

"Your father and mine were friends. I remember going to your father's funeral. How he left someone irresponsible as you on the throne, I will never know." Trinity shook her head slightly.

"Don't you dare insult my father, or I'll-"

"You'll what, Roland?" Trinity stepped closer to him, eyes flaring. "Remember, my lands, not yours. I'd suggest you leave and never come back. You or your family."

He huffed, then turned to leave. "Come Hans."

"No." Roland turned around and stared wide-eyed at Hans. "You disowned me, remember? Your exact words I believe were 'you worthless bastard are not my brother'."

"You'll pay for this!" Roland roared and as he turned around he was met by a wall of fire.

"Is that a declaration of war, Roland?" Trinity asked sweetly.

"No, it wasn't," he huffed.

"You are banned from Weselton, Roland," Trinity stated, then dropped the fire wall.

"You are also banned from Arendelle," Queen Elsa stated as he nearly ran into her once the fire wall disappeared. He huffed again and walked around her on his way out.

"Elsa!" Trinity exclaimed, a smile lighting her face as she greeted her cousin with a hug. "It's so good to see you. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow though."

"I left a little early. I had a feeling you needed me."

"Queen Elsa, it's a pleasure to see you, as always," Hans said, bowing.

"You as well, Prince Hans," she addressed, using his recently reinstated title. "Or is it _King_ by now?" Elsa teased. Trinity blushed and Hans cleared his throat nervously, excusing himself.

**A/N: I have artwork being worked on for a cover, so please be patient for that image. **


	5. Nightmares

**A/N: Hip hip horray, I got a day where I got some internet. So far 242 views, hopefully those of you who viewed this like it. I want to give a shout out to Sage Taylor for reviewing, it is greatly appreciated. Hopefully you are following along here and even read the other one, All In The Family. So without much more of a wait, I give you the story!**

It had been three weeks since Roland and the Southern Isles were banned from Weselton and Arendelle, and Trinity had only gotten a few nights of good sleep. The rest had been plagued with nightmares and only a few that she remembered. The ones she didn't left her with a feeling of dread a few hours after.

Elsa had spent only a week in Weselton because her visit mainly was for official business. Trinity and Elsa had gone over land territories, stocks of goods and weapons, battle plans and defense plans in case of attacks and what each kingdom's coffers looked like. It was a bi-monthly excuse for the cousins to see each other, taking alternating trips to each other. All the people of both kingdoms knew was that, yes, they were cousins, but they were also unifying the lands.

She didn't see how the nightmares affected Trinity, Hans did. He was worried about his soon-to-be wife. He would wake up next to her covered in sweat to find Trinity with a look of pain on her sleeping face and the fire in the fireplace burning bright blue. She would always wake up with a start and the fire would die down as her breathing evened out, but when Hans tried to find out what was bothering her she would just shrug him off and go back to sleep. Finally he had enough and sent a letter to Elsa voicing his concerns without Trinity knowing.

Elsa arrived a few days later in an unmarked ship to meet with Hans. She dressed like a commoner to keep the meeting secret.

"I'm worried about her Elsa," Hans confessed when they sat in the private room he rented from an inn. He was busy pacing while she sat at the small table. "She won't talk to me, she tries to wear herself exhausted every night since you left here. When she has a nightmare the fireplace burns so hot I'm surprised the room doesn't ignite."

"And you said this happens every night?" Elsa asked calmly but worry played on her face.

"Just about, ever since she banished my brother." He sat down across the table from Elsa and ran a hand across his face. "I didn't know who else to turn to, you and Anna are the closest family she has."

"We'll figure this out Hans. We'll get her back to the Trinity we know and love."

Hans gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you. For everything."

"The past is in the past," Elsa waved off, knowing he was talking about her forgiveness of his actions. "You continue loving her and taking care of her. Otherwise you'll have an icicle up your ass." Elsa smirked.

When it got later Hans snuck Elsa into the castle. Elsa was going to wait until Trinity was asleep before sitting by her bedside. Hans thought this might be best for Elsa to see what he was talking about. Sure enough about an hour after Trinity was asleep and Elsa had been sitting in a nearby chair that Elsa felt the room's temperature change. She looked at the fireplace, which was now blue instead of the usual red/orange flames, then rushed to Trinity's bedside. There was the usual look of pain from the nightmares etched on Trinity's face. Elsa had no clue what to do so she placed a cool hand on Trinity's forehead. Trinity bolted up out of bed and stood in a battle-ready stance, eyes wide as her senses caught up with her. Elsa had been caught off guard by Trinity's actions and simply stared at her cousin.

"Elsa?" Trinity asked as confusion spread on her face.

"It's me Trina," she said, watching Trinity's movements.

"What are you doing here?" Trinity visibly relaxed but confusion was still on her face. She walked back to the bed and motioned for Elsa to sit next to her.

"Hans was worried about you," she explained. "I can see why now. What's going on?"

"It's nothing," Trinity tried to brush off. Elsa cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Trina, you have a look of horrified pain when you sleep and your powers are being affected. That does not amount to nothing."

Trinity sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie to Elsa. "It's a dream I keep having, mostly a feeling, but sometimes there are images of you, Hans, Anna and Kristoff around me, everyone is dead but myself and I'm covered in blood."

"That kind of image would give me nightmares as well. But as you can see I'm alive. Hans is alive and Anna and Kristoff are both well."

"I know, but it does not stop the dreadful feeling."


	6. Night Attack

Elsa was fast asleep in her bed located in the great chambers when Trinity walked in and took a seat by the glowing embers of the fireplace. Trinity tried but just couldn't sleep. She felt content, though, to watch her cousin in slumber. She had almost fallen asleep in the chair when the chamber door opened.

Trinity's brow furrowed. Almost all of the maid staff were asleep and the castle guards knew not to disturb anyone sleeping unless it was an emergency. Hans knew where she was and was asleep himself.

She was on her feet and silently moving as the shadowed figure moved towards the bed and raised their arms. Throwing out her hand she blasted the figure into the wall with a fireball. A clang on the stone floor told her whoever this was, their intent was to kill Elsa.

Quickly she moved, her powers lighting every candle in the room, and she picked up the dagger on her way to confront the groaning assailant. "Who are you?" she demanded, holding the dagger to his throat.

"Kill me now," he spat, spitting in Trinity's face. Trinity took the butt of the dagger and hit the assailant across the face, then put the blade back at his throat.

"Who sent you?" Anger laced her voice as she demanded an answer.

"I'll never tell," he sneered.

"Guards!" Trinity shouted, her eyes never leaving the attacker. Guards rushed in a moment later. "Take this filth to the dungeon, I'll deal with him in the morning." They took him from Trinity's grasp. "Make sure he's shackled as well," she ordered, then turned to see Elsa sitting up. "Hi."

"What happened?"

"I saved your life," Trinity stated, going back to the chair.

"I see that, but why would anyone attack me? How did they know I was here?" Trinity paused in her movements as she thought about Elsa's last question. She bolted upright and ran out of the room with Elsa right behind her.

Trinity slammed the door to her bedchamber open and mentally lit all available candles and lanterns, afraid of what she might see. "Hans!" she yelled and he sat upright, startled at the noises.

"Trinity," he gasped in his startled state. Relief washed over her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank god you're okay," she said, tears of relief threatening to spill.

"Of course I am, what's going on?" Hans asked, confusion laced his eyes as he looked between Elsa and Trinity.

"Someone just tried to kill me," Elsa explained. "Trinity stopped them." He pulled Trinity away from his chest and took her face in his hands.

"Are you okay love?" he asked her. Trinity gave him a small smile.

"Of course. The courtyard lessons are proving useful."


	7. Sword Practice

**A/N: Yay, a follower/favoriter. Thank you for doing so, it brightens my day. Sorry this is so short folks, but this was all I could think of for this scene. Yes, Hans and Trinity are flirty, and a little touchy sometimes, but they stay celibate until they are married folks. **

Clanging metal could be heard throughout the castle courtyard as sword practice was in play. Most of the guards though weren't practicing. Instead they were watching as the Captain was going blow for blow with the Queen. They weren't dueling lightly either; both parties were covered in dust and sweat. The Queen moved fluidly as she was dressed in pants, boots, shirt, and her lightweight chainmail. The Captain was dressed similarly.

Finally the Queen faltered one step and the Captain sent her sword flying away. Both were breathing heavily as he placed the tip of his sword on her chest. "Check," he said with a smirk. A small smile played on the Queen's lips as she looked at the sword. A second later the Captain yelped in pain and dropped the sword. The Queen quickly moved, first kicking him down then swiping the dropped sword and pointing it at his chest.

"Check_mate_," she said triumphantly and smiled. "Don't mess with fire, you might get burned." She took the sword away and turned to walk away but the Captain had other ideas as he smirked and stood. He quickly turned the Queen around and kissed her.

"I like playing with your fire," he quietly said, wrapping her in an embrace. She gave him a sultry smile.

"Later Hans, later."


	8. Invasion Attempt

**Thank you to everyone who is reading this, and to everyone who is also reading AITF. If you are confused about anything, or again have any ideas for a scenario for the family, please comment or PM me. Enjoy!**

Trinity was sitting in her study, going over the trade agreements and records when echoes of the guard trumpets reached her ears. She had barely raised her head when the door flew open.

"Your Majesty, there are attacking troops in the harbor!" exclaimed a young knight.

"Can you tell where they're from?" she asked, quickly standing and moving for the door.

"Not from what I saw your Majesty, and the Captain just sent me to inform you," he answered.

"Hurry back to your post, good knight, protect the city," Trinity ordered, heading for her bedroom. Already there was one of the servant staff, pulling out her armor.

"Are you sure this is a good idea your Majesty?" she asked.

"My father wouldn't have backed down, neither will I," she said, stripping off her dress and slipped on her pants, boots and shirt. "Besides, I have my fire," Trinity added, slipping on her chainmail and armor. The maid helped her strap on her sword and put her battle crown on. "Alice, gather the rest of the staff, you must all be prepared to flee if this skirmish reaches the castle. Head to Arendelle for help." With that Trinity quickly left to join her soldiers, stopping at the stables only to get her horse.

Once she was mounted she quickly rode to the docks where the fighting was taking place. She rode past soldiers from Weselton that were fighting with unknown attackers. Trinity sliced into a few attackers as she rode past, trying to get to where the main battling was happening. She quickly assessed the situation and made a decision.

"Weselton, fall back!" she yelled, holding her sword high. A few of her officers recognized the Queen and repeated the order, trying to get everyone to safety. The invading force cheered as they thought they were gaining the upper hand. The corner of Trinity's mouth twitched. _Let them believe_, she thought. As soon as she saw her colors far enough away she summoned up a wall of fire to surround the enemy. The cheers turned to screams of terror. Everyone knew of the Ice Queen from Arendelle, but few had heard of the Fire Queen from Weselton.

When she took back her throne all who were present had agreed, without provocation, that unless it was need-to-know Trinity's magic would be kept a secret. What did get around were only a few stories from villagers which were taken to be myth, and myth turned into unfounded rumors, until now. Trinity kept the walls up to protect her people as Hans, her Captain of the guard since she placed him back as Prince and the engagement, came up to her.

"My Queen, what are you doing here?" he asked, a bit bewildered.

"Leading, assessing the situation," she replied, lowering her sword but not the fire walls. "What do we have?"

Hans shook his head at her before answering. "I recognized one of the generals, these are Southern Isle troops."

Trinity looked at him shocked. "Your brother dares to attack, even after he saw what I can do?" she asked. Her shock quickly gave way to anger. "Have the men form a defense line, I want these soldiers captured once I drop the wall."

"Yes your Majesty," Hans barked, relaying the order. Soon all of Weselton's soldiers were lined, Trinity right behind the line. She dropped the fire to reveal crying, quivering men who had dropped their weapons. One man, a general she recognized from shoulder insignia, stepped forward and offered the hilt of his sword.

"We surrender," he said, bowing.

"On what grounds?" Trinity asked, dismounting and approaching carefully.

"We knew not of what we were going into," the General stated. "We were only following orders. We value our lives."

"Captain!" Trinity shouted and Hans was quickly by her side. "Escort the prisoners to the dungeons, the General stays with me. I need their ships in the harbor brought in and all crews on board arrested as well."

"Yes your Majesty!" Hans snapped a salute and had most of the med carry out the orders. Trinity took the General's sword and he stood taller to face her, weariness written in his features.

"You were ordered to attack," Trinity stated as she drew closer to the General. "Why?"

"The King only said that we must eliminate the Queen of Weselton, your Majesty," the General said. "We did not know that you had magic, or that Prince Hans was here, much less still alive."

"You assumed he was dead?"

"Heavens no," the General looked shocked. "The King said he had died at sea, no body to be found."

"General, how loyal are you to the current Southern crown?" she asked hesitantly.

"Your Majesty, I took my oath under the last King. Roland only assumed the title of current king because of Charles's death, but he is no proper king."

"Explain."

"Our people suffer, children are joining the military in order to get even a meager meal. If I wasn't a leader, I would have left a long time ago."

Trinity pondered this a moment. "I will give you and your men the chance to swear allegiance to me and Weselton in the coming days, but keep in mind, General, that by doing so you will drop your current rank."

"Your Majesty, Weselton had been extremely prosperous before the death of your own father and has been becoming prosperous again under your rule. I would gladly drop my rank and title if it meant I could eat more than moldy meat and sleep in flee-infested straw."


	9. Ruling Draft

**A/N: Yay, another chapter to be posted. I really hope that if you are reading this that you like it. I would LOVE to have some reviews if anyone can spare them. They mean the world to me just to know how you feel! So, please, review! (And don't make me beg, I hate begging.)**

After the initial attack from the Southern Isles, majority of the men had sworn allegiance to Queen Trinity and Weselton. Those who didn't were kept as prisoners in the dungeons until Trinity was able to confront the Southern Isles and return them once peace was established. It had been nearly a week and she was getting everything set with her fleet to go to the Southern Isles herself to straighten everything out.

"Your Majesty, you can't go in there, the Queen-" Trinity heard one of the guards saying from the hallway outside her study.

"I don't care if she said she was not to be disturbed," Elsa's voice rang cold. Trinity took a deep breath to steady herself. "This is a matter of urgency." Without knocking Elsa stormed into the study and Trinity calmly folded her hands on top of her desk, sitting straight in her chair. "Why is there a small fleet of Southern Isle ships docked in your harbor?" Elsa asked.

"Hello to you too," Trinity said picking up her reading glasses and pulling a document into her hands.

"I thought you and I banned Roland and the Southern Isles from Weselton and Arendelle."

"We did," Trinity simply said, listening to her cousin and reading the decree document. "He attacked me."

"What?" Elsa looked shocked.

"Sent a fleet right at my kingdom and forgot to tell them that I'm the Fire Queen," she chuckled. "They never knew what hit them."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, most of his men turned and swore allegiance to me and Hans after they found out that he was truly alive. Seems that Roland had spread word around that Hans had died on a boat." Elsa sat down heavily in one of the chairs in the study. "Hans was actually quite liked by most of the soldiers and sailors in the Southern Isles. So for their king to lie to them and withhold information on them, they would rather side with someone who can barbeque them rather than send blindly them into the pits of hell." Trinity sat the document back down and looked at Elsa. "So for all of that, I am taking the battle to the Southern Isles."

"You're going?" Elsa asked apprehensively.

"Yes, and I was wondering if you could have Anna and Kristoff come and sit here until I come back." Trinity handed the document to Elsa. "I was actually going to send a falcon to request your immediate audience before I left but you showed up before I could get to it." Elsa took the paper and read it over.

"So, in the event that you don't have an heir, Anna will inherit Weselton if you pass?" Elsa asked after a few minutes.

"If she so choses, yes. That is completely her choice."

"You do know she is next in line if I should pass in Arendelle, right?"

"Elsa, you and I drafted that order, remember? My order here is simply if she has no other responsibilities and would want to be Queen of Weselton should I die, she may have it. If not and you are in power, then Weselton is automatically annexed to Arendelle."

"We never agreed on such a thing," Elsa muttered.

"No, but if you sign that, I'll have it sealed and it will be as such." Trinity took off her glasses. "I just want what is best for the people of the kingdom."

"You always have," Elsa said, picking up the quill from the inkwell and signed. "I should be coming with you though."

Trinity shook her head, signing her name then putting the Weselton seal on it. "No, you need to stay back. Someone's gotta protect the kingdoms with some firepower." Trinity smirked. "Because the real fire power is going to plow right through the enemy." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"I'll have Anna come in two days, be careful." Both monarchs stood and embraced.

"Always. Besides, we still have my wedding to have."


	10. Taking The Southern Isles

**A/N: Hey y'all, here is another chapter. I have a few more to post before I take a hiatus because of writers block. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Reviews are welcomed please!**

The journey to the Southern Isles from Weselton took a week. Queen Trinity stood on the flagship in her battle gear, the head of a dragon glinting in gold on the front of her breastplate. Hans, the Captain of her guard and fiancé, stood by her side. As the land came closer into view, Trinity ordered for the Southern Isle flags to be hoisted, trying to pull the element of surprise.

"Well, it doesn't look like much has changed," Hans commented as he and Trinity were approached by the former General, now demoted to a Sergeant at Arms for the Weselton guard. To keep up with the surprise element though Trinity ordered all who were on the ships to dress in either their former Southern Isle uniforms or to obtain them from the prisoners who were still in the dungeons back home.

"Don't let the distance fool you, son," the former general said. "Conditions went downhill after you disappeared."

"I was afraid you were going to say that Haikon," Hans said quietly. During most of the travel Trinity was quiet, mulling over how to strip Roland of power with minimal casualties, as well as who might take over power and how she might be able to help the ravaged kingdom.

"Are we set to disembark to the castle Captain?" she asked Hans with a detached element in her voice. She was trying to keep her queen-self separate from her personal side.

"Yes, your Majesty. The plan is set," Hans confirmed. Trinity nodded and moved to below deck to slip on one of the oversized Southern Isle coats to hide herself. "You don't have to do this Trina," Hans's soft voice carried into the room and she paused.

"Your brother attacked my kingdom Hans," Trinity said without turning around to face him. "I don't really want to kill him but I will if I have to."

"I know, but that's not what I was talking about," Hans said, turning her around. She looked up into his green eyes. "You don't have to step foot here."

"What kind of queen would I be if I didn't lead my people? We are all equals when we are threatened, and I'm looking to do this as peacefully as possible. My powers will assist with that." Hans sighed and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I just don't want to risk losing you," Hans confessed.

"You won't," she said, bringing her hand up to his cheek, her fingers playing a bit with his sideburn. "You really should trim these off," she muttered teasingly. He smiled at her, turning his head to kiss her palm.

"I love you," he muttered. "I can't wait to get back home and make you my wife."

"Let's get through this first," Trinity said, patting his cheek and walking off. From one of the port windows she saw that they were closer to the docks, the workers preparing to accept the fleet of ships. A glance to the sky showed that it would be dark soon, and with the darkness she could enact the plan.

Once all of the original troops were dismounted and back amongst the city the stars were showing. Trinity signaled to the Weselton troops that stayed hidden below deck to move and they all moved through the shadows towards the castle.

At the castle gates Trinity was relieved that a few of the men that had changed allegiance when she first captured them attacking Weselton had made their way to the castle and cleared a way for Trinity and her soldiers to get in. Silently they went in and under Trinity and Hans's strict orders found the servants corridors and made their way to the throne room. Haikon had made his way a bit earlier and was currently in front of Roland, relaying that the attack wasn't exactly a success but not a failure either.

"That was not what I asked," Roland demanded, "I asked if you killed that whore." From the side passage Trinity had to place a hand on Hans's arm to keep the man from charging out. She could see the anger in his eyes, and she was angered as well but she knew what tact she was taking. She stripped off the Southern Isle jacket as Haikon explained.

"No, Queen Trinity was not killed. We did injure her troops however."

"I don't care if you injured the troops, I told you I wanted her DEAD!" Roland stood up and charged off of his throne in front of Haikon's face. "Why is she not dead?!"

"You never told us she had fire magic," Haikon stated, standing tall against the king. A glean shone in Roland's eyes.

"That doesn't matter, you had one job. Weselton was supposed to be mine!" Roland whirled away from Haikon and started pacing.

"So you could treat those people like you treat us, your Majesty?" Haikon defied. Roland turned back to him with anger in his eyes. "Putting everyone on meager rations of rotting foods?"

"Hold your tongue, _general_, before it is cut out and you are sent to the dungeons for treason."

"I'm actually quite surprised the people have not revolted yet," Haikon continued, ignoring the threat. "They are starving in the streets and here you and your brothers keep the best for yourselves."

"Brother, is that true?" Anders asked, coming from the main hallway. Trinity watched as the third oldest brother approached the throne.

"This does not concern you Anders," Roland growled.

"You said you had affairs handled," Anders said. "That the people were well taken care of. When you came back from Weselton you said that the Queen declared war on you. Was any of that true?" Roland pulled a dagger and lunged for Anders, but Trinity quickly made his blade too hot to hold, causing him to yelp and drop the weapon.

"I was not the one declaring war, Anders," Trinity said, finally stepping from the shadows with Hans and her men behind her. The few guards that were loyal to Roland drew their weapons, but soon realized they were surrounded as more men loyal to Trinity encircled them. "I simply banned him from returning to Weselton after his quick temper proved to me that I could not deal with him." Trinity stood between the two brothers as Hans had pulled his sword.

"Hans?" Anders gasped, "you're alive?" The shock was evident on his face but Trinity, Hans and their men kept their composure. "Roland, you said he died on a ship that went down. What else did you lie about?"

"This is my kingdom and I shall rule it as I see fit," Roland snarled, standing tall.

"Surrender now, Roland, and I will spare your life," Trinity said, her voice sounding cold. "You had your men attack Weselton, thus making a declaration of war. I simply am retaliating and taking the Southern Isles as part of my lands now." She gave a smirk. "If you don't surrender, I'll let Hans run you through if he so wishes." Roland looked between the two of them, then back at Anders to see him slump his shoulders in defeat. The rest of the brothers were being held at the doors by the guards and soldiers.

"I don't understand," he muttered. "How is it that your ships were never spotted coming into the harbor?"

"Perhaps I can explain, my Queen?" Haikon spoke up. Trinity nodded. "It is because the crew you sent to attack Weselton were given a pardon by her Majesty, allowed to live as long as we swore allegiance to her. The men have not been so well taken care of in quite a long time. We simply brought her along on Southern Isle ships."

"Traitors, all of you!" Roland screamed and before anyone could react he pulled another dagger from up on his arm and lunged for Trinity. The blade simply slid off of her breastplate. Before anyone else could notice Roland was laying on the ground in a growing pool of blood, Hans's sword protruding from his chest.

"Don't ever attack my Queen, my fiancée," Hans growled loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear. He had a feral look in his eyes as he glanced at everyone in the room, especially his brothers. Finally his eyes landed on Trinity's and he calmed down. She gave him a small smile and walked up to the throne, turning to address everyone in the room.

"I hearby claim the Southern Isles is no more a kingdom itself but is part of the kingdom of Weselton, ruled by I, Queen Trinity the first."

"All hail Queen Trinity," Anders spoke up, kneeling to her. The rest of the men repeated the words, laying down swords and kneeling.

"Brothers Westergard, approach the throne," Trinity commanded and Hans came to stand in front of her but she signaled for him to stand at her side as his remaining brothers approached the throne and kneeled. "Do any of you oppose to my rule over your former kingdom?" George, Archer, and William all rose.

"We do, your Majesty," George said, his eyes flitting from the Queen to Hans.

"Why?"

"These have been our lands for centuries, and no one has been able to usurp the throne here until tonight," Archer said.

"No one outside of the royal family, anyways," Hans said. All three brothers glared at him.

"I shall take that into consideration when choosing who will be the duke of this area," Trinity stated. "Captain?"

Hans stood at attention. "Yes my Queen?"

"Take these three and place them under house arrest. They are not to leave their chambers until I state otherwise."

"Understood." Hans took a dozen guards and they escorted the three brothers to their chambers.

"Now, is there anyone else in here that opposes me?" No one stood. "So be it. I am placing the rest of the Westergard family also under house arrest at this time, though the rest of you here now are allowed to go about the castle with a guard, just not allowed to leave the castle itself. Haikon, you are in charge of that order."

"With pleasure, my Queen," the Sergeant at Arms said with a bow, gathered up the guards necessary and escorted the rest of the family out as Hans was coming back alone.

"On to the final order of business for the night, those of the guard and military here tonight that did not swear allegiance to me back in Weselton, please amass in a formation in front of me now." A quarter of the men that were standing formed up in front of the throne. The rest of the men stood to the sides of the room. Hans strode to his spot next to Trinity. "Those who wish to swear allegiance to me now, kneel. Those who don't, please file to the back of the room where you will be escorted to the dungeons." All the men kneeled and swore allegiance to Trinity. "Now, make sure you spread the word that there will be a public announcement tomorrow at one. I want the whole city to hear. Dismissed." Once the room was cleared out for all except for Hans and Trinity, Trinity sat down on the throne.

"Wow, that was… anticlimactic," Hans said with a smirk. "You took over an entire kingdom without even using your powers."

Trinity looked at him and smiled, twirling her hand. "And that's how it's done," she said. Then her face went serious, looking at where the blood was being cleaned up after the body was removed by the guards. "He was actually expecting to defeat me, wasn't he?"

"Roland always was a fool," Hans said, looking at the same spot. "He thought by sheer force he could have anything he wanted."

"Who do you think I should put in power?" Trinity asked.

"I think you should wait on that until morning, love," Hans said, holding out his hand. Trinity took it and he led her to his old bedroom. "I figured you would want to be here than in Roland's old chambers." He gave her a kiss then moved to the door.

"Where are you going?" Trinity asked him. Hans turned with his hand on the doorknob.

"I need to keep watch for a while. You did just take over the Isles," he said with a smile and ducked out the door. Trinity sighed and took off her armor, then waved her hand to change her bloomers and shirt into her traditional maroon and gold trimmed gown. She glanced around the room and found the desk, and upon further inspection found parchment, a quill and fresh ink. She sat down and quickly penned a letter to Elsa explaining that she did survive and that it wasn't even a battle but Hans did kill Roland. She also explained that she had now taken control of the Southern Isles and all attached territories, but had yet to pick someone to oversee the territories. She let her know that she would be in the Isles for a week before heading back to Weselton to relieve Anna. She dropped the wax on the finalized letter and used her signet ring to put her seal on it, then opened her door.

"Hans?" she called. He came just a second later from the left. "Take this letter and send a falcon from the ship to Arendelle. Elsa needs this right away."

"Of course," he said with a nod, and she shut the door, locking it. She drew herself a bath and washed up before going to bed. As she laid under the covers her mind whirled with whom she could put in power. She remembered that Anders was actually one of the brothers that liked Hans and sometimes would visit when she was younger. She used to get along great with him, but she also knew that time and circumstances can change a person; her proof was with Hans and Arendelle. She finally decided she would convene with the council before she would make a decision.

The next morning she woke up with the sun and a knock at the door. She approached the door cautiously, hand ready for attack, when she opened it but relaxed when she saw Hans with a cart of food. She opened the door wider for him to enter.

"I made sure it was all clean before I brought it up," he said once the door was closed again. "There's eggs and bacon, potatoes, juice, steak, fruit, and some chocolate cake for you."

"Chocolate cake, huh?" Trinity smirked.

"If there is one thing I learned from being in both Arendelle and Weselton, not to mention growing up with you, is that you and your cousins have an insatiable appetite for chocolate." Trinity gave a chuckle. "I'm serious, there was so much chocolate at Elsa's coronation ball that my teeth hurt from looking at it."

"We definitely keep the confectioners in business," Trinity laughed, grabbing a plate and putting a steak, some eggs and bacon on it. Hans also grabbed a plate, piling his plate up as well and joining her at the table in the corner. "Once I am dressed I need to meet with the council and discuss possible dukes or duchesses."

Hans coughed before answering. "Actually, there is no council," he informed. "Roland thought that he could do it all and that anyone below the family were like vermin." Trinity frowned at this news as she chewed her steak.

"Who would be most loyal to me then?" she finally asked.

"Honestly, Anders," Hans said. Trinity looked up at him. "He came to me last night requesting to see you. He never agreed with Roland's rulings, and tried to come with me when I wanted to verify when you were declared dead."

"He won't be offended being demoted from prince to duke?"

"Honestly, no. He is the only one who married for love so far, whereas the rest of them married for status and gaining kingdoms." Trinity nodded and mulled the information over as she finished eating. Once she was done she changed her outfit back with the wave of her hand and Hans helped her put the breastplate back on. Hans then led her to the royal study where he placed two guards outside the door. There was a knock on the door an hour after she was in looking over documents on just the finances.

"Enter," she called, running the figures in her head. The door opened and Hans led Anders in. "Anders," she acknowledged.

"My Queen," he said with a bow.

"Please, call me Trinity," she said with a smile, gesturing to the chairs across from her. Both Anders and Hans sat. "So Hans said that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, firstly I wanted to congratulate you two for the engagement," he said, sporting a big grin. "I was wondering when it was going to happen when you two were younger, and then you were reported to have been dead. It was a shock indeed to us all when you came back to the throne."

"It has been a… trying transition to go from princess to farmer to queen," she chuckled. "Luckily I have Queen Elsa and Princess Anna as my family and support."

"Ah yes, Princess Anna," Anders chuckled knowingly. "The one who gave baby brother here a sore jaw for a few weeks."

"I deserved it after how I treated her and Elsa," Hans admitted. Anders gave him a questioning glance.

"First name basis family, I see," he muttered but still held a smile. "I also wanted to let you know that you have my unwavering support and loyalty," Anders continued as he turned his attention back to Trinity.

"Sucking up to me?" Trinity laughed. Anders shrugged. "I believe I will take it regardless. I need someone I can trust here, and I want to trust you."

"I will do everything I can to keep your trust, Trinity."

"Your brothers will be angered," she informed.

"Let them. They may have wanted the throne, but you have certainly proven that we are not infallible. Any decision you have made as Queen they must follow." Trinity nodded at the words and smiled.

"Well then, Duke Anders, I think I can make it official." Trinity pulled out three new parchments and wrote up the orders, then turned all copies to Anders. "Just sign all three," she said. He took the quill and signed them, then Trinity folded two and sealed them. "Captain Hans, please take these and send one back to Weselton and a copy to Arendelle, Elsa will keep the copy in case of anything." Hans nodded and walked out with the missives. "I won't lie to you Anders, looking over these records, we have quite a bit to fix up from Roland's reign."

"He had been on the throne for nearly eleven years," Anders said.

"Well, at least you are under my reign now, and speaking of which," Trinity looked up at the clock, seeing it was 1245, "we should head to the commons." The two of them walked out, flanked by guards, out to the commons. Murmurs were heard as Trinity walked through the crowd, wonders of where exactly King Roland was and who this woman with the golden dragon and crown. Trinity climbed to the highest point she could and looked around at the people. They looked ragged, worn down. "Good people of the Southern Isles, I thank you today for coming here," Trinity called out. "I call you today to inform you that King Roland tried to declare war with my kingdom of Weselton. I, Queen Trinity, was able to come here and take over the former King. He tried to kill me when I was giving him leniency and was slain. As of last night, the kingdom of the Southern Isles is now part of the Kingdom of Weselton, under the rule of myself, Queen Trinity the First of Weselton." Trinity paused to let the news pass through the crowd. "I promise that I will do everything I can to reverse what damages Roland had done to you all. If I cannot reverse it, I will do what I can to go forward and make life better. In the coming weeks and months more trades will be reopened and supplies will be sent from Weselton. When I am gone from here, I shall leave the new Duke Anders in charge." Trinity paused again. "For the next week, I will be going over the books and determine what exactly needs to be sent here. If there are any major concerns, please feel free to come to the castle and express yourself." With that being said, Trinity stepped down and again flanked by guards made her way back to the castle. All the while she heard praises for her new reign.


	11. Anna Babysits Weselton

**A/N: As per a request from my big sister who has been proof reading these for me and giving me ideas, I have a bit of Anna/Elsa interaction for while Trinity is away. Enjoy! And again, reviews are always welcomed!**

Anna sat in Trinity's study while Trinity was away at the Southern Isles, trying to understand a few of the documents that were stacked on the desk. She had been there for nearly two weeks and was getting worried. With the fleet that Trinity had taken, Anna knew it would take a week for them to reach the Southern Isles. She was sure that Trinity could take them in a day with her powers, but Trinity and Elsa both held similar views as that their powers should not be used as means to take over a country or kingdom.

Regardless, Trinity had asked Anna to take care of affairs within Weselton and to keep it running. Elsa had fully agreed that it would be good for Anna to do so. So Anna was making sure that harvest reports were kept up to date, meetings (as boring as they were with the council) were kept on track and as civil as possible, and any concerns that the city's people were addressed.

There was a knock on the door and Anna called for whoever it was to enter. Kristoff came in and sat down across the desk from her. "I just don't know how they do it," Anna said, rubbing her eyes.

"Who?" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa and Trinity. They are queens of their own kingdoms, but they have so much work to do. It's tiring."

"You could have turned this down," Kristoff said. "I'm sure Trinity's council could have handled things until she came back."

"Are you kidding me? Those old geezers just argue about that there's not enough taxes and how their own coffers aren't overflowing. Trinity asked me to do this because she and Elsa trust me, I didn't want to let them down." She looked over at the pile of papers. "Half of these I can't even deal with though because they need the Queen's approval."

"Are they urgent?" he asked.

"Well, yes, I mean a few are, but how am I supposed to make a decision on trade agreements with Russia or Corona or Britain or anyone really when I don't want to screw up anything for Trinity? I mean, I'm sure I could work something out with Corona since Rapunzel is in charge and she is my cousin from our mother's side, and maybe Dun Broch because they do seem like reasonable people, but from everything that Elsa has said about Russia that they are fight hungry-"

"Anna! Stop, you're rambling again," Kristoff stated, causing Anna to quiet and slump her shoulders.

"I'm worried Kristoff," she confessed. "I know Trinity has her fire magic, but what if something happens to her? What if she's killed?"

Kristoff got up and walked around the desk to wrap his wife in his arms. "She's going to be fine, Feistypants. I know that Hans didn't start out with us on a good note, but she has him by her side. He loves her and won't allow her to be hurt." She pulled her head off of his chest and looked into his eyes.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I know so, I was raised by love experts, remember?" Anna released a little giggle before there was another rap on the door. She pulled out of the embrace and called for the person to enter.

"Princess Anna, I bring good news from the Southern Isles," the messenger said, holding a document in his hands and smiling broadly. "Queen Trinity had a quiet and uneventful takeover of the kingdom. King Roland is dead and we now are in control of that kingdom." He handed the document over to Anna and bowed. "I was told to deliver this personally to you, your Highness."

"Thank you, you may go," Anna said, beaming from joy. As soon as the messenger was gone she turned back to Kristoff. "She's fine."

"Told you," he said with a bright smile. She opened the letter and another document fell out onto the desk with Trinity's seal on it. "What does it say?" Kristoff asked since Anna was reading the letter and he couldn't see it.

"Hans writes that they were able to sneak in the night they landed and confront Roland. Trinity and her turned men from the capture here were able to overpower the castle guards and-"

"Anna!" Elsa's voice rang through the halls of the castle to the study, causing Anna to stop reading and look at the door as Elsa rushed in, joy on her face as well. "Anna, did you get the news?"

"That Trinity is safe, yes, I just did," Anna and Elsa shared a big embrace. "But wait, why are you-"

"Here? Oh Anna, I couldn't hold back, I needed to see you to share this wonderful news." Elsa looked at the letter in Anna's hand. "Is that a letter from her?"

"Actually it's from Hans, I was just reading it."

"Well go on, what does he say?"

Anna giggled before turning back to the letter. "As I was saying, he writes that they confronted Roland the night that they landed, most of the soldiers that turned loyalty here were able to overpower the castle guards. Trinity didn't have to show her powers at all, but he did have to kill Roland when the scum tried to stab her." There was a slight gasp from Elsa and Anna. "Luckily her breastplate was on and the blade simply slid off of it. She had named his brother Anders as Duke of the Southern Isles."

"She didn't tell me that in her letter, but it was in the order she also sent," Elsa stated, picking up the document that was sitting on the desk. "Just like this one."

"He also states that they should be headed home in about two weeks from the letter… which is dated about a week ago now. He also states that if we can gather up at least supplies to send to the Southern Isles in the way of grains and maybe livestock, we should do it posthaste." Anna went over to a book on the desk and looked at some figures. "Yes, I think that can be done right now. There is enough milled grain stored to last three years alone here. I'm sure Trinity won't mind if a year's worth of stores are sent. Also, there are three farmers on the north side of the city that have been wanting to rid of half of their flocks of sheep, those can be sent as well."

"Look at you Anna," Elsa commented, a prideful look in her eyes. "Going about all of this with such ease."

"I've had nothing better to do than to listen to villagers and go over books and babysit lords in the council chambers," Anna said with a shake of her head. "Once Trinity gets back, I am gladly handing this all over to her again." Elsa gave a chuckle. "At least I can see how you two always want to get away now." Anna moved past Elsa and called to the head of the house to fetch her the right people and organized for the goods to be sent by the next morning.


	12. The Return Trip

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! I hope you all are enjoying this!**

After spending two weeks in the Southern Isles trying to straighten things out and setting up the regulations of disbursement with the new Duke Anders for when any shipments came in from Weselton, along with distributing the surprise shipment Anna had sent from Weselton (which she had sent a hawk to the Southern Isles informing Trinity she was doing), Trinity was excited to head home. She missed her own bed, her own servants, and she especially missed not having to wear her armor all the time. After the first few days she really didn't need to, but she also knew how devious a few of Hans' brothers were and didn't want to take any chances. Anders had promised to send the books quarterly to Weselton so that records could be kept up to date.

Trinity took only a few books from the castle, namely Roland's old journals. She briefed over them but didn't actually read them as of yet. Every time she started to, another issue came up for her to take care of. Though she wasn't bothered by the interruptions, there were a few sentences that she did read that made her curious as to what the journals actually held. Before she left she ordered for Roland's chambers to not be touched by anyone other than herself and angered most of the brothers, but Anders and Lucas were making sure that the rest of them stayed in line. Anders had requested that the second youngest Lucas be promoted to Captain of the Southern Isle guard, as Lucas understood more than he let on. Lucas and Hans actually got along as they were growing up, being that Lucas was only four years older than Hans. Hans had agreed, Lucas would be a very good choice, so it was settled.

When Hans found Trinity, she was standing out on the deck near the stern, her eyes closed in relaxation as the cool salty air of the sea blew past her face, pushing back her dark blonde hair. "Excited to be home soon?" he asked, coming up to her side.

"Yes," she simply replied, eyes staying closed. His eyes raked over her traditional maroon and gold dress and slightly chuckled, but the sound still made it to her ears. She cracked open her eyes and looked at him with a raised brow. "What is so funny Prince Hans?"

"I just like how beautiful you are," he stated. She gave a nod and a smile, turning to go back to her cabin on the ship and Hans following.

"I thought that you were laughing because you are the only one of your brothers who got to retain the title of Prince," she said.

"Well, you stripping them of that title and placing them only as lords was a severe blow to their egos," Hans laughed.

"I would have liked to have done more than that to George, William and Archer though," Trinity confessed as they walked through the cabin door. "They are going to be the ones to watch out for."

"Don't underestimate Anders and Lucas, they can handle their own just fine."

"I won't." She sat down on the cot and looked up at him. "I just wonder how Anna's holding up." Hans chuckled.

"I'm sure she's doing fine. She's a strong one," he said, rubbing his jaw absently. Trinity saw his action and stood, moving to kiss his jaw where he was rubbing.

"So are you," she murmured.


	13. Learning the Truth

**A/N: Hello again readers. So with this chapter I am not exactly pleased with how I wrote it (and rewrote it a few times as well) but it seems like it is important enough to post. I have another chapter kind of written surrounding Yule, but I am unsure if I really should publish it or not. I would like to ask anyone who is reading that if you like this story please let me know if you would like to see the Yule chapter posted or not. If I don't get any opinions on it, it won't be posted. So just let me know folks. **

When the ship Edward's Lance made port, the kingdom of Weselton was celebrating the return of their beloved Queen. Trinity was relieved to be home, and smiled broadly to see Anna and Elsa waiting for her at the docks. Before she could get on land Anna had rushed forward and enveloped her into a hug.

"Thank you for the ship of supplies Anna," Trinity said, holding her youngest cousin close. "And for sitting in for me on the throne."

"Don't ever make me do that again please," Anna said, pulling away and walking arm in arm with Trinity. "Not unless you die, but I don't want you to die, your council is a bunch of pompous asses." Trinity gave a chuckle as they neared Elsa.

"Be glad you weren't in the Southern Isles then," Trinity said. "Hans' brothers were worse."

"I can only imagine," Elsa said as Anna stepped away so she and Trinity could embrace. "Welcome home cousin."

"It feels good to be back and to see you two. We have a lot to talk about later. But for now," Trinity trailed off as she glanced around as her guards kept the people at a manageable distance. She stepped forward and addressed the crowd. "My good people, thank you for the welcome home. I will address what happened in an hour at the castle. Spread the word." With that the crowd dispersed and Trinity turned back to Elsa and Anna, who had since been joined by Hans. "Shall we?"

All four of them got into the carriage that awaited to take them up to the castle. "So what is it that you need to talk to us about?" Elsa asked.

"While I was in the Southern Isles I acquired some interesting reading materials," Trinity explained.

"Roland's journals?" Hans questioned and Trinity nodded.

"I will discuss the content later though, I wish to keep myself in a pleasant mood for when I address the public." Hans and Elsa winced as Anna looked a bit confused. She was about to ask why but Elsa patted Anna's hand to keep her quiet. "Anna, I assume that since you said my council is a bunch of pompous asses that they gave you some grief?"

"A bit, one of them insulted me because I am from Arendelle instead of from Weselton," she said. Trinity's eyes flared a bit from the confession. "A few of the others yelled at him though for insulting someone you personally picked." Trinity smirked.

"So they aren't all that bad then?"

"They were still bad enough with their bickering," Anna said, earning a chuckle from the other three.

"Arendelle has enough of that as well, little sister," Elsa said between laughs. The carriage arrived at the castle and all four quickly got off. Trinity headed to her study, Elsa and Anna headed for the kitchens, and Hans headed for the barracks.

About ten minutes after Trinity arrived in her study and was getting herself set for her speech when there was a rap on the door. "Enter," she called, her back to the door as she looked out the window to the public courtyard where people were already starting to gather. The scent of chocolate was the first thing to hit her nose after the door clicked shut a moment later. Trinity closed her eyes and smiled, inhaling deeply.

"Open," Elsa ordered, and Trinity opened her mouth as Elsa popped a chocolate into her mouth. "I can tell you are stressing a little bit," Elsa stated as Trinity let the sweet melt in her mouth while she went to her desk. Anna was already seated on the other side.

"Good thing chocolate helps all of us relax," Trinity said, grabbing up another one and sitting down in her chair.

"So what are you going to say?" Anna asked.

"The truth," Trinity simply stated. "The Southern Isles attacked Weselton, I went down to settle the issue in person, and ended up taking over their kingdom. It means that Weselton now has control of the southern sea routes as well as access to many southern ports."

"So where you are getting the southern end of things, Arendelle is getting the north and west," Elsa said, grabbing a chocolate for herself. "While you were gone I had two minor kingdoms swear their allegiance to Arendelle."

"They may be looking at the fact that they are going to need the sea to ship their goods," Trinity said.

"Or maybe they just don't want to piss off the Snow Queen," Anna piped in. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Possibility," Trinity amused. "Though I'd be more afraid of fire than ice." The three cousins shared a laugh as Elsa sent a slight glare at Trinity, who in turn shot back a smirk. Another knock at the door pulled their attention as Hans stuck his head in.

"The people are ready for you, your Highness," he addressed. Trinity gave a sigh and rose, followed by Elsa and Anna.

"Let's get this done so I can tell you more important information," Trinity said and followed Hans out to the balcony that oversaw the public courtyard. It appeared that the entire kingdom had tried to cram into the space. Hans paused at the door and looked at Trinity, who stood tall, took a breath, and nodded. The Weselton anthem was blown out by the bugler as she stepped onto the balcony. "Good people of Weselton," she addressed loudly once the music was done. "I thank you for coming today. As you may know, the kingdom of the Southern Isles had attacked us a few weeks ago. Their soldiers and sailors were uninformed of what they were facing here."

"Long live the Fire Queen!" a peasant somewhere in the crowd shouted and a few followed the chant.

"Yes, I had to show my abilities that day," Trinity addressed. "But I was able have most of those troops turn their allegiance to myself and to Weselton. Because of this, I was able to get into the Southern Isles undetected nearly two weeks later. My intentions of that trip was to warn the Southern Isles that it is unwise to go against either Weselton or Arendelle. Alas, their king Roland made the mistake of trying to attack me." A collective gasp ran through the crowd. "Because of his quick thinking and loyalty to the crown, Prince Hans had taken the former king down and slayed him."

"Horray for Prince Hans!" the crowd cheered. A side glance to Hans showed a bit of a blush and a slight smile as he caught Trinity's eye.

"Once King Roland was no more, no one opposed me in taking over the kingdom. The Southern Isles and their previous lands are now part of the kingdom of Weselton," Trinity declared, and a cheer rose up through the crowd. "The seas are now ours to control!" The cheer rose up again. "With this acquisition, however, it was brought to my attentions that the people of the kingdom were forced to suffer. I ask that anyone who can spare goods, foods, or services come see me at the castle in the next few days so we may send support where our new brotheren are located. I'm sure none of you would want to starve or freeze every night." A cry called through the crowds again, agreeing with the Queen. "So again, if anyone can help at all, please come to the castle within the next few days so we may send our support within a week." With a nod to the crowd, they all cheered for Trinity as she turned to go back inside.

"That was intense," Anna said, nearly bouncing from the energy from the crowd. Trinity smiled as she walked past Anna and Elsa and headed back to her study.

"The people love you," Elsa said, "You are a great Queen."

"So everyone says," Trinity said as she opened the door, beaconing Elsa, Anna and Hans inside. Once they were all in, she shut and locked the door. "Sit, please." Trinity walked over to her side of the desk as everyone else sat in the guest chairs. "What I have to say does not leave this room. Minus Kristoff. Where is he by the way?"

"He went back to Arendelle to help with the ice harvests," Anna said and Trinity nodded.

"Well, make sure you two tell him in private please." Trinity pulled out Roland's old journal and placed it in front of herself. "I had my suspicions of events when Hans had explained his telling of events from when my father died, but this tomb right here confirms it." Trinity took a deep breath and looked into the wondering faces. "Roland had Tobias on his own payroll and had ordered for mine and Papa's murders in order to gain the lands of Weselton." Elsa and Anna looked shocked while Hans looked mad.

"I should have known," Hans muttered, rising to pace the room.

"That's not the worst," Trinity stated and he snapped around to look at her. "There's no easy way to say this, love. Your own brother murdered your father for the crown." Hans sat down heavily in the chair closest to him, shock now written on his face. Trinity quickly rose and moved to him, kneeling in front of Hans and taking his hands in hers. "Hans?" she questioned softly. His green eyes looked into her blue ones and he slid out of the chair, wrapping her into a hug and started to cry. She held him closely and looked over to Elsa and Anna, sadness lacing her face.

"I knew he wasn't telling the truth when father died," Hans said after he had calmed down. "He said father died of a heart issue."

"He paid the physician to say and record that," Trinity said. "We don't have to worry about him any more. We can focus on our family now. Our futures."


	14. Deciding to continue or not

Hey everyone, I really do hope that if anyone is reading this, that you read my original story and are liking what I write. With that being said, I am going to discontinue this story series until I see some reviews at least. It hurts to see that folks are looking at my stuff but then don't even want to review or at the very least follow. Positive feedback is what a lot of writers strive for when they actually publish something.

-Wolf Stevens


End file.
